The Caucasus
by KAMENRIDAGekijouban9
Summary: Dirinya digadang-gadang sebagai pengganti pahlawan pro peringkat satu, siswa tahun ketiga dan kartu As dari U.A Academy. Seorang dengan Nickname, Golden Speed.


**The Caucasus**

_CHAPTER __1__:_

_The Ace Card_

_D__isclamer__: _

"_R__" B__erbicara_

'_R__' B__atin_

"_**R**__" __Berbicara__Monster_

'_**R**__' __Batin Monster_

_W__arning: Ooc/Gaje/Op/Oc_

_P__air__: __..._

_Ranted : M_

_Summary__ :_

_Dirinya digadang-gadang sebagai pengganti pahlawan pro peringkat satu, siswa tahun ketiga dan kartu As dari U.A Academy. Seorang dengan Nickname, Golden Speed. _

"Yossh, Akhirnya dapat mengalahkan bos terakhir!"

Teriakan gembira dari seorang berambut perak membuat beberapa orang terkejut, tanganya kini memegang Joystick mesin permainan, Ding-Dong.

"Hei, bukan kita sudah terlalu lama disini."

Dibahunya terlihat sebuah robot berbentuk kumbang dengan berwarna emas atau lebih simpelnya mereka disebut Zecter, sebuah sistem yang dapat mempengaruhi ruang dan waktu sekalipun.

"Kau telalu paranoid, Kabu."

Zecter yang dipanggil Kabu oleh orang tersebut, hanya dapat pasrah meskipun dia robot namun dirinya mampu mengerti tentang perasaan layaknya manusia, sekarang yang berada dipikiran Zecter ini adalah tentang keselamatan orang berambut perak.

"Aku bukan paranoid, hanya saja kau pergi tanpa memberitahu siapapun dan dipastikan kalau N-chan akan menyeret atau mungkin mematahkan beberapa tulangmu."

Mendengarnya, tubuh pemuda berambut perak ini bergetar bagaikan telepon. N-chan panggilan khusus untuk seseorang atau lebih tepatnya kekasihnya, karena dia mengingat kejadian seminggu yang lalu dan itu sangat buruk.

Tapi...

Tunggu dia menutupi pakaian sekolahnya dengan jaket berhoodie, kemungkinan presentasi tidak ditemukan oleh N-chan ini menjadi sekitar 10%, kenapa begitu entah bagaimana sosok perempuan tersebut selalu dapat menemukannya baik ditempat ramai maupun sepi sekalipun.

"Jangan bahas itu disini."

Kabu, sudah memperingatkan tentang tindakan yang diambil pemuda ini dan jika kekasihnya menemukannya maka maaf, dia tidak akan ikut campur dalam masalah hubungan keduanya.

**Tap...**

Seseorang memegang pundak dari pemuda berambut perak ini, Kabu jangan ditanya dia sudah menatap kasihan dan beberapa detik lagi pasti akan ada tindakan yang bisa dibilang tidak baik.

"Hoi! Bisa kau singkirkan tanganmu, itu membuat kosentrasiku terganggu."

Bodoh, sangat bodoh mungkin setelah ini akan ada pasien baru dirumah sakit yang mengalami beberapa luka fisik.

"Ne...Darling."

Suara yang indah bagaikan Dewi terdengar, tidak ini bukan suara Dewi namun lebih kepada suara Shinigami. Pemuda berambut perak hanya dapat menyesali apa yang terjadi.

"Eh...N-chan."

Seyuman bodoh ditampilkan diwajah pemuda perak tersebut, Zecternya sendiri berpikir bahwa yang dilakukannya itu malah akan membuat keadaan lebih buruk.

"Darling...Shock wave."

Setelah mendengar itu, kedua matanya dan mulut pemuda ini mulai terbuka lebar, oh tidak inilah yang paling tidak disukai namun sudah tidak ada cara lain suka atau tidak, dia harus hadapi.

'Sial!'

**Krssth!**

**Argggh!**

Benar-benar hari yang normal...

'Normal kepalamu!'

**~The Caucasus~**

Disebuah ruangan yang dipenuhi oleh tumpukan kertas yang menggunung, kita bisa melihat sebuah keputusasaan dari seseorang. Sudah hampir tiga jam, duduk dan mengerjakan hal yang paling membosankan.

"Kertas-kertas, sialan!"

Kenapa harus seperti ini, saat pagi ruangan ini tidak dipenuhi oleh kertas namun sekarang.

**Tak!**

"Ouch!"

Sebuah jitakan pelan mendarat dan itu berasal dari perempuan berambut periwinkle.

"Jangan mengeluh, masih banyak yang harus dikerjakan oleh mu Darling."

Sungguh malang sekali, sepertinya dia sangat menyesali apa yang dilakukannya dulu. Saat pemilihan ketua Osis disekolah bergensi yaitu U.A Academy.

"Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, lihat bahkan kertas sialan ini terus berdatangan setiap menitnya."

Perempuan yang berada disamping pemuda perak ini, menghela nafas. Seharusnya dia dapat bertanggung jawab dengan jabatan yang dipegangnya dan menjalankan tugas.

Namun, senyuman lembut muncul diwajah perempuan ini. Kekasihnya itu benar-benar seseorang yang unik dan itu yang disukainya, meskipun banyak membantah diawal-awal tapi pasti dia akan mengerjakan semuanya bahkan sampai larut malam.

"Kau terus saja mengeluh, baru selesaikan beberapa lembar kertas sudah seperti ini."

"Kabu! Kau tidak membantu."

Zecter kumbang emas ini sudah sering melihat, kelakukan pemuda tersebut seperti mengeluh karena tugasnya banyak atau karena kesal melihat isi kertas tersebut dan masih banyak lagi.

Tapi ada satu sifat yang disukai oleh Kabu dan berbeda dari yang lain, Tidak pernah menyerah. Mau sebesar apapun sebuah halangan menghadang dan berapa kali gagal, dia akan bangkit lalu mencoba kembali untuk dapat menghancurkan halangan tersebut.

"Sudah, kerjakan saja."

"Baik, selanjutnya adalah proposal 'Memberitahu pengalaman pada siswa tahun pertama tentang program Magang oleh The Big 3 dan Ketua Osis', setuju...Tunggu!"

Pemuda ini menatap kearah N-chan sambil mengedipkan kedua matanya beberapa kali, dia tidak pernah mengetahui tentang ini dan lagipun kenapa dia juga harus ikut!

"Kau lupa, kita ditugaskan untuk memberitahu tentang pengalaman kita kepada siswa tahun pertama."

Perempuan berambut panjang itu sedikit tertawa kecil ketika melihat ekspresi yang dikeluarkan oleh kekasihnya, benar-benar sangat lucu.

Semakin kemari, tugasnya semakin banyak dan bermacam-macam.

"Hah, baiklah kapan kita akan berkunjung ke kelas mereka."

"Kalau tidak salah minggu depan, Darling."

'Siswa tahun pertama sangat membuatku terkejut, terutama kelas 1-A divisi Pahlawan. Namun pemikiran mereka masih terlalu labil'

Pemuda ini menutup kedua matanya, memikirkan kejadian akhir-akhir ini yang terus menimpa U.A Academy dan kebanyakan menimpa siswa tahun pertama. Sebagai ketua Osis dia mengetahui segala sesuatu mengenai hal yang terjadi dan sekarang tengah memfokuskan pada siswa tahun pertama, atau lebih tepatnya memberi mereka kedisiplinan.

"Siswa tahun pertama, mereka terlalu banyak melanggar bahkan membuat kejutan."

Perempuan yang berada disampingnya hanya mendengarkan, namun dia mengerti ucapannya. Kekasihnya tidak marah maupun membenci siswa tahun pertama, tapi lebih kepada kecewa karena seperti yang diketahui mereka terkadang melakukan tindakan baik namun tidak memikirkan lebih lanjut tentang diri mereka sendiri.

"Darling, apa kau akan keras kepada mereka."

Pemuda ini terseyum mendengar itu, dirinya tidak seperti itu karena sesuatu yang dilakukan dengan cara kekerasan yang berlebihan hanya akan berdampak buruk.

"Tidak, tenanglah N-chan aku tidak akan terlalu berlebihan."

"Baiklah, saatnya kembali kerja!"

N-chan terseyum melihat apa yang kini dilakukan oleh kekasihnya itu, sepertinya dia akan membuat makanan untuknya karena dapat dipastikan kalau pemuda perak ini akan sampai larut malam ditempat ini.

**~The Caucasus~**

_**Time Skip**_

"Sialan!"

Tap..Tap..tap..

Pemuda berambut perak tengah berlari melewati keramaian kota, dia benar-benar telambat dan mungkin akan dimarahi oleh N-chan.

"Tenanglah, kau baru telambat 5 menit."

"Meskipun 5 menit tetap saja aku akan kena marah, Kabu!"

Zecternya hanya pasrah, padahal tadi pagi dirinya sudah berusah membangunkannya namun karena selalu gagal dan kembali ke dalam mimpi.

_Sementara itu._

"Dimana, dia.. ?"

Tanya seorang dengan wajah pucat dan rambut hitam teruarai berantakan, Erasehead pahlawan Underground sekaligus guru dan wali kelas dari kelas 1-A divisi pahlawan, U.A Academy. Shota Aizawa adalah nama aslinya.

Muncul tanda tanya diruangan kelas, siapa yang tengah dibicarakan oleh Aizawa. Sementara ketiga orang yang disebut sebagai The Big 3, saling menatap satu sama lain.

"Eto..Sepertinya dia agak terlambat."

Seorang dengan rambut kuning dan wajah mirip Tin tin menjawab pertanyaan, sementara satu-satunya perempuan digrup itu hanya menghela nafas.

"Anak itu.."

Aizawa sedikit kesal karena ketelambatan dari kartu As U.A Academy, namun tetap dia dapat memaklumi hal itu karena jabatan yang dipegangnya memiliki tanggung jawab yang besar.

"Ano..., sumimasen ?"

Seseorang berambut hijau tua berantakan mengangkat tanganya, dia adalah pewaris Quirk dari One For All yaitu Midoriya Izuku.

Seluruh kelas menatap kearah Izuku.

"Maaf jika pertanyaanku ini mengangu tapi, siapa yang kalian bicarakan ?"

Benar, sejak tadi wali kelas mereka menayakan tentang seseorang pada The Big 3 dan itu membuat penasaran satu kelas ini.

"Hm, sesuai dugaanku cepat atau lambat salah satu dari kalian akan bertanya seperti itu."

Aizawa melirik kearah pemuda berambut pirang disebelahnya seolah menyuruhnya untuk memberitahu tentang seseorang yang dibicarakan.

"Baiklah, dengarkan baik-baik dia juga salah satu yang dikirim kemari untuk memberitahu pengalamannya, seseorang siswa terkuat diseluruh negeri ini!"

_Kriik...kriik...kriik._

_**Braaak!**_

"Nani!"

Semuanya terkejut dengan jawaban yang diberikan, siswa terkuat diseluruh negeri ada dimari dengan kata lain maka levelnya jauh lebih atas dibading The Big 3.

"Satu-satunya orang yang menyelesaikan segala ujian baik teori maupun praktek dan lainnya hanya dalam waktu sekitar lima menit!"

Sekarang ini membuat semuanya tidak percaya, hanya lima menit dia dapat menyelesaikannya ujian bahkan seorang yang hebat dikelas mereka baru selesai sekitar satu jam tapi seseorang ini.

"Dengan Nilai sempurna, tapi tidak hanya itu dia sekarang menjabat sebagai orang yang paling penting yaitu Ketua Dewan Esekutif Siswa Academy."

'Tidak Mungkin!'

"Dan namanya adalah..."

**Craaash!**

Tiba-tiba kaca jendela pecah, dengan pelakunya yang kini dalam kondisi kelelahan. Sosok misterius dengan ciri-ciri berambut perak, mata emas serta kulit putih dan mengenakan Jaket bertuliskan U.A.

"Hah...Hah...Hah..."

Semuanya membeku bahkan beberapa dari siswa kelas mulai bersiaga, sementara itu Eraeserhead hanya mengehela nafas disusul dengan kedua laki-laki dalam The Big 3 yang hanya biasa saja, tapi untuk satunya dia menundukan wajahnya.

"Benar-benar gila...Hei kalian, jangan tiru ini dirumah yah!"

_Kriiik...kriiik...kriiik..._

"Gila! Kepalamu!, kau baru saja menghancurkan jendela kelas lain!"

"Tenang saja, aku akan memperbaikinya Kabu!"

Zecter emas hanya menghela nafas, hari ini sudah dua masalah yang dibuat pertama telambat dan kedua memecahkan kaca jendela kelas.

Pemuda ini kemudian menatap semua orang, tapi dia melihat tanda bahaya dari seorang perempuan yang melangkah kearahnya. Seperti kata bijak hari ini adalah 'sudah jatuh tertimpa tangga'.

"N-chan! Aku bisa jelaskan..."

Pemuda ini mengambil langkah mundur dan akhirnya menyentuh tembok, langkah perempuan berambut periwinkle semakin mendekatinya. Pasrah hanya itu yang dapat ia lakukan, menutup kedua matanya sambil bersiap merasakan rasa sakit.

"Darling...Twin Shock."

**Krsssh!**

**Arggggh!**

Semua murid tahun pertama yang melihatnya bergetar, mereka berpikir kalau perempuan dalam The Big 3 tersebut sangat baik dan lucu namun sekarang sepertinya dia juga memiliki sifat lain.

**~The Caucasus~**

Sekarang dihadapan semua murid kelas 1-A, sosok yang ditanyakan oleh wali kelas mereka berdiri sambil mengaruk bagian belakang kepalanya.

Selain itu ini menjadi sebuah pertanyaan apa sosok terkuat disekolah ini selalu aneh, namun kembali kini dia sudah selesai tapi kedua matanya menutup dan beberapa saat kemudian kembali terbuka dengan pandangan yang sulit dijelaskan.

Seluruh tubuh dan perasaan siswa maupun siswi dikelas ini bergetar, tidak seperti yang dilakukan oleh salah satu The Big 3 yang berambut hitam kali berbeda waktu serasa berhenti karena melihat sosok dibelakang siswa terkuat di seluruh jepang, sosok berwarna emas dengan membawa sebuah bunga mawar.

"Hentikan itu Darling, kau menakuti mereka!"

Sosok ini kemudian menutup matanya kembali, seketika suasana kembali menjadi normal dan tenang namun kali ini dibarengi dengan sunyi...

"Kelas 1-A divisi Pahlawan, kelas yang penuh dengan keberanian dan tindakan heroik."

Mendengar itu langsung dari seorang siswa terkuat menjadi sebuah kebangaan, selain itu ini menjadi sebuah motivasi untuk mereka semua. Perasaan senang dan bahagia karena medapat pujian hadir disetiap siswa dan siswi...

Benarkah...

"Yah, Keberanian menetang peraturan dan perintah serta tindakan heroik yang bisa kubilang Idiot."

Hilang dan lenyap kebangaan itu menjadi debu, apa mungkin sosok dihadapan mereka mengetahuinya. Selain itu dirinya memandang dengan pandangan yang bisa dikatakan kekecewaan terhadap kelas ini.

"Terkejut..."

Wali kelas 1-A sendiri tidak telalu memperdulikan masalah ini, karena apa yang dikatakan oleh Kartu As U.A adalah kebenaran. Memang dia sudah memaafkan tindakan yang dilakukan murid-muridnya namun tidak dengan Dewan Esekutif Siswa Academy.

"Asal kalian tahu, sekecil apapun kalian menyembuyikan rahasia aku akan mengetahuinya."

Sunyi, tidak ada yang membuka mulut karena dihadapan mereka adalah seorang Ketua dari Dewan siswa dan sudah pasti semuanya dalam keadaan bahaya.

"Mendekati markas musuh hanya dengan memodalkan untuk menyelamatkan teman adalah pahlawan amatiran, kenapa karena kalian tidak memikirkan bagaimana nasib kalian ataupun keluarga maupun yang lainnya."

Kini semua siswa tahun pertama menudukan kepalanya, benar mereka tidak memikirkan itu yang dipikirkan saat itu adalah menyelamatkan teman sekelas mereka.

"Ta..pi !"

"Tapi! Kami berhasil menyelamatkan teman kami, jika tidak ada kami saat itu mungkin dia sudah berada bersama para penjahat itu!"

Seorang berdiri dengan tangan terkepal sangat kuat, matanya memandang dengan penuh kekesalan kepada Kartu As U.A Academy.

Siswa dan Siswi yang lain menatap teman mereka yaitu Eijiro Kirishima, dengan terkejut tapi kini mulai tumbuh rasa kepercayaan diri kembali karena ucapannya. Walaupun bisa dibilang nekat namun mereka berhasil membawa pulang kembali teman mereka.

"Eijiro Kirishima, salah satu dari lima orang yang memutuskan untuk menyelinap kemarkas musuh yang kau katakan itu memang benar namun itu beda konteks, aku membicarakan tentang tindakan kalian sementara kau mengatakan tentang hasil tindakan itu."

"Eh..."

"Kalian mengatakan berhasil membawa teman kalian, tapi itu hanya karena faktor keberuntungan."

Kartu As mulai mendekati pintu kelas untuk keluar namun sebelum itu dia menatap kembali kelas 1-A divisi pahlawan, kembali ke kelas 1-A yang dikatakannya memang benar, karena keberuntungan mereka bisa menyelamatkanya.

"Kalian tahu, Dunia pahlawan tidak seindah yang kalian bayangkan karena itu akan kuberikan gambaran bagaimana Dunia Pahlawan sesungguhnya dengan cara aku menatang kalian untuk bertarung melawanku sekarang.."

Selepas mengatakan itu dia meninggalkan kelas tersebut...

"Hah, dasar Darling..."

Sementara seisi kelas memikirkan kembali kata-kata sebelum sosok itu pergi, terutama kelima orang yang merasa dirinya telibat dalam kejadian itu benarkah mereka berhasil menyelamatkan teman mereka karena faktor keberuntungan.

'Anak itu selalu membuatku terkejut, dia sudah melampaui enkspentasiku tapi kuharap kau tidak berlebihan, Jikuu.'

Aizawa sedikit terseyum melihat mantan anak didiknya sudah menjadi seperti saat ini, karena dulu dia dianggap paling nol dalam mengembangkan pontensi dan sekarang itu semua salah.

_**Time Skip**_

Semuanya sudah berkumpul di tempat Latihan, The Big 3 sudah berada disitu bersama Wali kelas 1-A divisi pahlawan namun hanya satu yang belum muncul yaitu sosok berambut perak.

"Sepertinya semuanya sudah hadir disini."

Salah satu dari The Big 3 mulai angkat bicara, mungkin terdengar aneh untuk siswa maupun siswi tahun pertama karena mereka tidak melihat sosok yang menantang mereka.

"Ano...sepertinya kau salah senpai."

Sosok berwajah seperti Tintin ini sedikit mengehela nafas, kenapa karena sebenarnya dia ada disini cuman sangat sulit menemukannya karena dia pandai menyembunyikan tingkat keberadaanya tapi entah kenapa Nejire selalu berhasil menangkap dan menemukannya itu masih jadi sebuah misteri.

Dia kemudian mengangkat jari telunjuknya dan mengarakannya kesuatu arah.

"Kalau begitu, siapa yang ada dibelakang kalian."

"Hah / Eh"

Siswa kelas 1-A tidak percaya dengan apa yang mereka lihat, sejak kapan dia sudah berdiri dibelakang mereka bahkan tidak ada yang bisa merasakan keberadaannya sejak tadi.

"Jadi langsung saja, keluarkan kemampuan terbaik kalian karena aku tidak main-main."

The Big 3 dan Earserhead menonton dari pinggir tempat latihan, tapi mereka sudah mengetahui siapa yang akan menjadi pemenangnya.

"Aku harap Darling tidak telalu keras pada mereka."

"Nejire kau tahu bagaimana sifatnya, dia hanya ingin membuat mereka menyadari untuk tidak main-main dalam hal ini."

Aizawa memberikan tanggapannya, karena dunia pahlawan bukan tempat yang cocok untuk orang yang bermain-main.

Semua murid kelas 1-A mulai mengaktifkan Quirk mereka, lalu menyerbu sekaligus kearah sosok ini.

"Kabu..."

Mucul dari belakangnya, Zecter emas yang terbang menuju kearah pergelangan tangan dan menempel di sebuah benda berbentuk seperti gelang berwarna perak dengan posisi miring.

_**[Henshin]**_

"_Henshin.."_

Zecter tersebut mengubah posisinya dari miring menjadi posisi vertikal, tapi bukan hanya itu seluruh tubuh sosok ini mulai diselimuti oleh armor dengan motif serangga berwarna emas.

_**[**__**Change Beetle**__**]**_

'Dia...'

'Tidak mungkin...'

'Berubah...'

Semua kelas 1-A terkejut dengan perubahan tiba-tiba seperti itu, dengan armor emas seperti itu ini akan sangat sulit.

Sosok ini dengan cepat menyetuh sesuatu yang berada dibagian kanan pinggangnya, lalu...

_**Wuuush!**_

Dengan sekejap muncul dibelakang murid-murid kelas 1-A ini, tidak ada yang bergerak untuk beberapa detik sebelum...

_**Bruuuk!**_

_**Argh!**_

Hampir seluruh kelas 1-A langsung jatuh kelantai tanpa alasan yang jelas, entah kenapa tubuh mereka terasa sangat sakit seperti terkena serangan bertubi-tubi.

Hanya dapat terkejut, beberapa siswa yang masih berdiri tidak dapat berkata apa-apa.

Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi, bagaimana dia dapat mengalahkan hampir seluruh dari mereka hanya dalam hitungan detik.

"Ima, kauntodaun ga hajimarimashita!"

_Tbc..._

_Author Note:_

_Yo, Minna ketemu lagi dengan Author. Gomen mungkin kalian bertanya-tanya kenapa buat fanfic baru lagi yang lamanya enggak dilanjut, yah soalnya author bukan enggak mau melanjutkan fanfic lainya hanya saja author tengah mencari ide agar fanfic lain tersebut dapat muncul mengkagetkan Reader._

_Yah kembali lagi, fanfic The Causcasus adalah fanfic baru yang Author dapatkan setelah melihat kekuatan dari kamen rider Caucasus meskipun dirinya tetap kalah melawan Kamen rider Kabuto._

_Setelah itu author gabungkan dengan Bnha dimana karakter utamanya adalah Oc, yang namanya adalah Jikuu, dia adalah kartu As dari sekolah U.A Academy._

_Segitu saja infonya minna!_

_Jaa Nee!_


End file.
